A known thermostatic valve of the above type (German Patent Disclosure De 2755462 B1, FIGS. 5-8) is used for engine inlet regulation. As short-circuit valve elements, it has two short-circuit valve plates, between which a valve seat is disposed. The two short-circuit valve plates are displaceable on a bolt and are loaded by compensation springs. In the cold state, one short-circuit valve plate closes the communication between the mixing chamber and the engine outlet, so that the engine warms up faster. When the thermostatic work element is extended because of the warming of the coolant, this valve plate opens, while the other short-circuit valve plate gradually closes in accordance with the extension motion of the short-circuit valve.